


In denial

by Angstyteenager



Series: Shirabu's journey as a manager [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Female Shirabu Kenjirou, Genderbending, Mutual Pining, Other, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angstyteenager/pseuds/Angstyteenager
Summary: Back when Semi still denies his crush on Shirabu.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Shirabu's journey as a manager [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852627
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	In denial

The gymnasium was filled with sounds of shoes squeaking, ball slamming on the floor, and the weary pants of the players as they continued their volleyball practice.

The coach gave them a break and Shirabu gave them their water bottles and towels. As she was giving Semi his towel, Tendou observed how the setter blushed when she came up to him. He elbowed Yamagata and sneakily pointed at them, the smaller smirked at him, thinking the same thought. 

_'Looks like boy setter has a crush'_ The red haired thought and planned an idea before they were to continue their practice. 

After a their volleyball practice, Tendou put his arms around Semi and asked him a question.

"So SemiSemi, what do you think about our manager huh?"

"Shirabu? Well, I think she's fine I guess" Semi answered, wriggling out of Tendou's sweaty arms.

"Hmmm, anything else?" Tendou asked with a suspicious grin on his face.

"Well I think she's ambitious. And smart?" Semi added, drinking some water.

"Yeah, but do you like her?" Yamagata butted in a question.

Semi blushed and spat out the water he was drinking before fixing himself up. 

"No!" The ash blonde shouted, wiping out some water left in the corner of his lips. 

"Stop denying it lover boy, I see you making lovey dovey eyes when you look at her" Yamagata teased him.

"Yamagata-kun is right, the way you blush when she comes near you, oh young love" Tendou dramatically said, chuckling as he ended his sentence. 

The two started to tease the pinch server, mocking him by imitating a romeo and juliet act. Semi glared at them, face red in mix of embarrassment and annoyance. 

"I don't like her okay! I have no interest in such a vulgar and tiny girl! You know what, she's so small I want to crush her body with my bare hands! I want her to be obliterated into pieces!" Semi ranted, his teeth gritting because of the lies he just sprouted.

Reon was shocked at his sudden rage, while Goshiki, Yamagata and Tendou were terrified as they looked behind his back.

"If you want me to be obliterated into pieces, then maybe you should've just told me so" 

Semi's eyes widened and slowly turned around meeting Shirabu's eyes. His heart dropped as he tried to form words to satisfy the pissed girl. Shirabu ignored him and rammed the newly and neatly folded washed clothes to his chest. The girl took her bag and left the gymnasium quickly. 

"Uh oh" Tendou silently said, getting into the lockers as quickly as possible.

 _'I totally messed up'_ Semi thought as he reflected on his actions. 

_~~~~~~~~~~_

The Shiratorizawa Volleyball Club have their practice as usual, but today the players are horrified by what their manager is gonna do today. After the events of yesterday, they don't know how she will act, if she's going to be displeased at all of them.

Shirabu arrived at the gymnasium, looking like her regular self. She doesn't looked pissed, but there is an intimidating aura surrounding her. The boys are careful around her, afraid of doing something that may annoy the second year manager, but everything seems normal.

Everything's not normal for Semi. Shirabu ignores him and doesn't even make eye contact with him. He tried to talk to her but she walks away before he could even form a word.

 _'Guess I really made her mad, didn't I?'_ He murmured quietly, frustrated at himself.

Semi thought of a plan on how to properly apologize to the copper haired girl before his train of thoughts were interrupted by a loud first year.

"Shirabu-senpai! M-my grandma made some cookies, a-and I thought of maybe giving some to you?" Goshiki said as he took his hand out to present Shirabu a box of cookies.

The first year was clearly nervous, sweat trickled down his neck as he waited for the girl's response. Semi looked annoyed at him, but is also nervous for him, since Shirabu has obviously shown that she has no interest on him.

"I appreciate it, Goshiki. Thank you" She simply replied at him.

Goshiki looked surprised at her, blushing, for the first time Shirabu talked back at him and it made his heart flutter. Semi also looked surprised, jealousy building up on him. He'll fix what he did right away, he thought to himself.

They continued their training, Goshiki being extra energetic because of Shirabu, and Semi being a bit inactive, because of Shirabu. Well, because of what he said to her.

After practice, the boys headed straight to the lockers, while Semi went towards Shirabu. The girl continued to ignore him as she fixed everything in her bag, he coughed awkwardly and began his apology. 

"H-hey, I'm really sorry about what I said, I didn't mean any of that, it's just, I wasn't thinking straight. So I really apologize" Semi said sincerely, his heart beating so fast as she faced him, looking directly at his eyes. 

"Why weren't you thinking straight?" Shirabu asked. 

"Well, Tendou and Yamagata were making fun of me and I got, y'know" He answered, scratching the back of his neck. 

"So you get easily pissed off by schoolyard taunst, huh? That sounds fun" The smaller snickered. 

"Hey, I'm makin' an effort here and you get to tease me?" The ash blonde said dramatically. 

"Well then apology accepted. I wouldn't want to get crushed by your bare hand, you know" Shirabu continued to tease. Semi chuckled and playfully elbowed her. 

"Well then, go change Semi-san before they start to make fun of you again" 

Semi laughed as he made his way to the lockers, his heart skipping happily. Maybe he did like her after all.


End file.
